


Apart

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [33]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami looks over antique maps of old islands while Ichiji is on the opposite side of the apartment, playing his violin. This is the new Saturday morning routine, and neither of them could be happier.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 19 [SFW] - Hanging Out**

The antique maps had been a rare find at an estate sale Ichiji had accompanied Nami to ages ago, at the very beginning of their relationship. She had gone for the furs and the antique jewelry - what was the point of having a rich boyfriend if you didn’t give him an opportunity to spoil you? - but the maps had been a surprise. Nami had only looked at them for minutes, delight in her eyes, before Ichiji had bought them outright.

She loved looking at them, studying the old topography, breathing in the curious smell of the aging paper. Listening to Ichiji play violin while she spent hours indulging in her maps just made the experience feel richer.

Ichiji had hidden that he played for a long time, neatly concealing his violin, case, and sheet music in an ottoman that Nami hadn’t realized opened up. They had spent months together before she’d come over to surprise him. Her first assumption had been a radio that he had left on, from how flawless the sound was, and then she’d snuck right up on him standing at the window in his room, back to her, gazing out at the city around him as he played. Ichiji had nearly vaulted face-first into the window when she finally made her presence known with a clearing of her throat.

It had taken so long to coax him into playing for her. And now he did so without protest - a happy, contented sound that Nami enjoyed hearing as she lounged at the table, finding new and special things she loved about her maps. A hand-written note on a yellowed corner. Features noted that no longer existed. The violin became her soundtrack.

Being together alone made her feel whole. A whole relationship spending time together, to grow in comfort at being apart.


End file.
